


1848: la primavera dei popoli

by VeronicaSaeko



Series: Glitches in History [6]
Category: Historical RPF, Original Work
Genre: 1848, Europe, Historical References, How Do I Tag, WTF, Where do I leave this shit, Why the fuck there's no Historical fandom over here, flashfic, revolutions
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko
Summary: La scelta ricade su un anno importante, con cui spiegare la storia e la sua debolezza.
Series: Glitches in History [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711363





	1848: la primavera dei popoli

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: questa flashfic partecipa all’evento “La corsa delle Drabble&Flashfic”, I edizione, indetto da Alessia Winchester su Facebook, nel gruppo “C’era una volta con un prompt...”.

***

La storia subisce delle contrazioni: è come una molla che si allunga fino al suo massimo estendibile, per poi tornare alla propria forma originaria; alle volte ci torna d’improvviso, altre volte più lentamente.

Poco prima del 1848 si raggiunse il massimo dell’estensione e della sopportazione nei confronti della Restaurazione: il 12 gennaio del 1848 la Sicilia alzò la testa e strinse i pugni, rivoltandosi. 

Mentre l’Italia insorgeva, altri ne seguivano l’esempio, come la Francia, la Germania, la Polonia, l’Ungheria, l’Austria.

La molla si contrasse e si estese più volte quell’anno, ma fu sempre di scatto, impetuosa, inarrestabile – la primavera dei popoli si attuava sotto gli occhi di tutti, ma nell’inconsapevolezza che si stesse scrivendo la storia.

Gli eventi legati a quell’anno furono segnanti – quanti ne ricordano tutt’ora il loro essere fondamentale?

L’uomo cammina, va avanti, calpesta se stesso.

La sua memoria è debole – la storia, suo prodotto, lo è altrettanto.

***

_/150 parole/_


End file.
